


fields of yellow gold

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Gen, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Sunflowers.





	fields of yellow gold

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

_You could be anywhere in the world right now, but you’re here with me._

Most of the time Ueda curses his English understanding when Jin’s hip-hop music plays, but it’s lyrics like these that he’s grateful for it. Never mind that most of the song is about how awesome Jay-Z is, Ueda can tune that out in favor of the thoughtfulness he feels from the first line alone.

He really could be anywhere in the world right now. He could have studied art in Rome, made a garage band in London, or tended to exotic animals in Africa. He could have emigrated to the states just to see what the big deal is about. He could have vacationed in Puerto Vallarta and fallen in love with a salsa dancer. Anything is possible when you’re Ueda Tatsuya.

Yet he’s right here, in the middle of a riverside field that reminds him of Niigata where he filmed his commentary for their last DVD. He never did get around to watching that; he can’t imagine anything more awkward than the six of them standing around talking about each other _separately_. They’re awkward enough when they’re together.

But they sure have a lot of fun. These guys with whom Ueda has very little in common, if at all, their unsubtle differences the main thing that bonds them. It never made sense and after ten years Ueda has stopped trying, just shook it off as one of life’s unsolved mysteries and rested assured that it was much better than the alternative. Mostly since they spent their first couple years together living that alternative.

His parents wonder why he stays with them. They’ve gotten over being disappointed that their only son didn’t grow up to be some kind of scholar, bragging to their friends about his musical talents and popularity instead, but they both admit to not really watching his group performances because it’s just so strange to see the six of them interact.

Ueda is willing to bet that all of their parents have thought that at one time or another. It’s probably the main topic of conversation when they all get together, which they’ve done more often than their sons have in recent years.

_What on earth keeps them going back_? Ueda doesn’t even know. Koki thinks he does, but his theory isn’t very strong. They are six individuals who promote themselves together, well yes. But after ten years Ueda would say that they’ve all received more than enough promotion. Why are they still here?

It’s not common for a Johnny’s member to ‘graduate’ from his group and move on to bigger and better things, but it wouldn’t be the first time KAT-TUN did something no one in the agency had before. Ueda is beginning to think that’s their purpose, to bend the rules and break the monotony.

The wind breezes above him as he lay on his back, looking up at the clouds and hearing the nearby sunflowers sway. The tint of gold shines out of the corner of his eyes and he’s smacked in the face with the memory, six teenagers bouncing around excitedly singing English lyrics they didn’t really understand.

_All or nothing, now or never. We can make it happen, we can make it all right._

Ueda snorts. Back then it had been so easy to hope for the future. If ‘all right’ is right now, he’s not quite sure why he gets out of bed every morning.

_Don’t you want to see it when we make it worldwide?_

He could be anywhere in the world right now, but he’s still here with them. What’s left of them, anyway, since the Jay-Z song on his iPod is the closest he can get to Jin right now.


End file.
